Infrasonic Melody
by Pureshame
Summary: Maka and Kid discovered something about their resonance. Something that was pulling them together, even if they didn't know why. Resonance stronger than the one with their weapons, something that they haven't seen before. Will they listen to their souls or will they ignore it? Will Makas Weapon accept that she resonates better with someone else? SoMa/ KiMa


-The thing about Soul Resonance is the fact that it requires a certain level of intimacy. You can't just go around and resonate with anyone you meet, because you would make your soul vulnerable to them. And your soul is more than only your strength – it's your dreams, your weaknesses, your hopes, your emotions, your passions. And in order to resonate well, you need to accept all of those things in your partner, and also be accepted.

Stein stopped his monologue as he stared into the class.

I gathered all of first years Meisters so you can understand resonance better. Last year we didn't have this class, so the Students had to learn a lot by themselves…on the battlefield. So appreciate this gesture. And welcome our two top students who agreed to show you their resonance.

He looked at the corner of the class, next to the blackboard, there were three people standing and listening to his speech.

-Maka Albarn and Death The Kid. Two Students who were the best in this task last year can show you how to do this. So use your soul perception and learn.

He stopped.

-Soul? I don't think I asked for you. – Stein looked at the boy.

-I didn't feel like going to my class, anyway. Also, Maka and I are one set. You take one, you get the other one free. But if you insist on Death-Boy, I'm gonna sit this one out. – he said and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

-It's nothing personal, Soul. It's just easier to see souls when it's two Meisters. When Maka resonates with you, we can mostly see her soul, not yours. And I want the class to learn it really well, because the Students who fail the next exam will be personally dissected by me. – Professor ended his sentence with a creepy grin, looking at his first year Students.

Whole class was completely silent, except for some sobs, coming from few girls who got scared of Stein.

-Okay, let's begin. Maka, Kid.

Both Meisters walked to the middle of the classroom.

It was weird for both of them. They were not that close with each other. Of course, they were friends and they trusted each other in the battle. However, Maka always respected the other side of Kid – his Shinigami side. She was uncomfortable with letting herself being too close to someone who one day would be the Grim Reaper.

Kid, on the other hand, was usually feeling like a fish taken out of water. He joined Shibusen in the middle of the year, he never got to spend much time with other students. He spent most of his time alone in his Mansion, learning his Shinigami duties, he shall one day have. Of course, Liz and Patti were there for him, and they were close, but he never confided in them as much as he could.

They never resonated alone. Without their Weapons. Without Black Star. Just the two of them. Just their souls. They were not even sure if they could resonate well. But they were just about to find out.

-Let's do this, Kid. – Maka said and smiled at him.

-Yes. – he nodded.

He took her hand, precisely at the same moment as she took his other hand. They stood face to face and closed their eyes.

They focused on their breaths. Used perception to see all souls in the classroom. They saw all souls. Steins, Souls, and all the students'. They saw each other.

Kid inspected Makas soul, and she was looking deeply into his. Their souls – weaknesses, dreams, desires, emotions, passions, memories. Pulsating at different waive lengths.

-SOUL RESONANCE! – they both yelled, as they begun to change their waive lengths.

They felt a sparkle. They felt an explosion and they felt a fire. Their souls were perfectly synchronized.

Kid gasped as he felt this power. He was speechless, with his eyes still shut, he could feel something that was making him ecstatic. It was making him powerful, but not power hungry. It was making him overjoyed, but not lightheaded. It was making him feel all the most beautiful feelings, and he couldn't describe them. It was like finally laying down after a long, tiring walk. Or like holding someone you've missed dearly. Like taking a sip of water after days of not drinking and being thirsty. It was like finding a solution to the problem that bothered him his whole life, but he never knew existed.

It was amazing and he **knew** Maka felt the same way. And she did.

Maka couldn't find the right words to describe it. It was so different than her usual resonance with Soul Eater. She felt like she was a piece of puzzles that were finally finished.

She needed this aura near her.

Kid let go of her hand and pulled her closer to him. He needed to be closer to this soul. His soul needed it.

Maka let go of his hand and held his arm. They needed to be closer. She needed this light more than ever.

Her hands started to wander on Kids chest as she desperately tried to touch something she could not put a finger on. He held her in a tight embrace with his palms on her lower back. He put his forehead on hers, trying to make the gaps between them non-existent.

-THAT'S ENOUGH I THINK.

Soul watched as Maka and Kid walked together and closed their eyes.

He felt weird. It was him that Maka always resonated with. Her sharing her soul with someone else felt wrong. He was her Weapon after all. Their souls needed to be synchronized, not hers and Death-Boys. Who cares about him? He has two Weapons, he can resonate with them.

-SOUL RESONANCE! – he heard them yell and the Students gasped.

Soul was never that angry that he couldn't see souls. What were they all so shocked by?

 _Ughh they are just first years. They probably didn't see half-Deaths soul before. Or Makas "angelic" one._

Maka and Kid were standing for a moment before they started moving. Souls eyes widened as he looked at his Meister resonating with Kid.

It was like they were dancing to the most beautiful melody, but only they could hear it. Soul could not describe it. He couldn't see their souls, he could feel them…kinda? He felt their connection. It was big, huge, it was filling the classroom, his ears, his lungs.

He watched as Kid pulled Maka to his chest. She was touching his arms, his chest. He was hugging her and leaning towards her. Their foreheads touched, they were so close.

 _I came to class, not to a fucking Dirty Dancing. It's not a sex show, drop it, Kid._

He thought as he watched them be so dangerously close.

-THAT'S ENOUGH I THINK.- he said much louder than he planned to. – Professor, we have other things to do, y'know? Resonance is a resonance. Thank you for the show, can we go?

He babbled to Stein as everyone looked at him.

-Why did you stop it? It was beautiful! – some girl yelled at Soul, with tears in her eyes.

Maka and Kid opened their eyes. Their resonance has stopped. They realised they were in a tight embrace and they both blushed deep red. Kid made two steps back, as Maka fronted the class.

-Hmmm… Interesting…- Stein said as he smoked his cigarette.

-What's so interesting, Professor? Also, you're in the classroom, you can't fucking smoke here.

Stein smiled a little and walked to Soul.

Maka and Kid were still standing, not looking at each other. The class was loud, as Students started commenting on the show they witnessed.

Soul, who was now standing, faced the doctor.

-Stop annoying me. – Stein breathed out the smoke right in Souls face. – Interesting, how you wanted to stop this resonance. Weapon not feeling comfortable with her Meister using someone else?

He whispered into his ear, as Soul stopped breathing for a moment.

-I'll be quiet, just wrap it up already.- he said back, trying to look cool, not bothered by what Stein just said.

-Class!- Stein said strictly. – What you just saw, was the perfect sync. Both of them are Meisters, remember that. Let's hear it. Your ideas, opinions, comments.

-It was beautiful! – the girl repeated.

-Did their souls become one? – asked some short, redheaded boy in the back.

-Are you sure that one of them is not a Weapon? – the pink haired girl in the second row exclaimed.

-Is it because he's a Shinigami? – someone else asked.

-Or are they in love?

-Or related! Are they siblings?

-Does it happen often?

-My resonance does not look like this.

-Beautiful!

-Okay, okay. Thank you. – Stein silenced the glass. – To be completely honest… I don't know what happened. I will look into all of your questions, I'll check their genealogy to see if they are related somehow, as well. I will think this through and we will continue this subject on our next class. Maybe next time we will check if the resonance is the same with their Weapons?

Soul looked at Maka. She was still blushing, looking at the Professor.

-Usually, the resonance is not as strong. But that's great, because now I have something new to study. Maybe the dissection will be needed…- he said.

-Thank you very much! – Maka bowed and then looked at Kid. – Thank you for participating, Kid. As Soul said, we need to go. Don't forget to give me an extra grade for that, Professor! Have a nice day, everyone!

She turned around and walked out of classroom, with a steady and fast walk. Soul ran after her.

Kid thanked everyone and also left at his usual pace. Maka and Soul were already gone.

She was standing outside, leaning on his bike.

-Are we going home or not? – she said to her Weapon who just showed up.

-Yeah, chill, Maka. What happened in there?

-I don't know. I don't want to think about that now. Let's just go, please.

-Alright, Meister. Hop on and hold tight. – he said and started the bike.

Neither of them said anything until they got home. Maka threw her bag next to the sofa and she went to her room, closing the door.

Soul looked as she literally ran away from him and knocked to her door.

-Hey, Maka. Are you okay? You can talk to me, y'know?

He waited for a moment and when he thought she's going to ignore him, she opened the door.

-I'm sorry, Soul. I just… feel weird. – she said, looking down.

-What do you mean? – he asked as he entered her room and sat on her bed.

-This resonance with Kid. It was… something new. Didn't you feel it? I mean, your soul is connected to mine, didn't you notice any difference? –She sat next to him, resting her back on the pillows.

-I noticed a difference, of course! But I don't see souls. That's what I've got you for. – he smiled at her.

She smiled a little bit, but it faded away quickly.

-Soul, I'm serious. You're not a Death Scythe yet and we want us to be stronger, don't we? That resonance felt extremely powerful, if we learn why, we might use it!

Soul sighed with relief. She was just being her natural self. Why was he so relieved? He didn't think she was going to leave him for Kid, was he? Kid is not even a Weapon, why would Maka do it?

 _Am I stupid or something? There's nothing to worry about._

-Do you think Kid will know? – she asked him.

-NO! – again, he didn't mean to be so loud.- I-I m-mean… If he knew, he would tell everyone right away, right? I mean, even Stein didn't know what that was. Maybe let's just forget about it, it was probably something caused by his weird Shinigami ass soul.

-Hmmm…- Maka held her knees close to her chest. – You're probably right. Thank you, Soul.

She smiled at him.

-I'm always right. Go to sleep, this whole show probably wore you off.

 **Thank you for reading, let me know in reviews, what would you like to see happening next~!**


End file.
